


Discount Secret Identity

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: anyways miles is a heroic good boi, but he doesnt know that, everyone totally knows he's spiderman, i mean he kinda does, i mean she is but you dont have to like OC's to read this, miles is an artsy boi, theres a OFC but she aint important, we STAN, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Miles saves the owner of his favorite art store from a robbery.(based off that tumblr post)





	Discount Secret Identity

“There, that should about do it,” Miles looked up from the guy he had just pinned down with his hands webbed, and flashed a smile towards the lady who had been nervously hiding behind the register the entire time he had been taking the guy down, even though she couldn’t really see it. He mentally pat himself on the back. An easy, casualty and damage-less takedown, plus a cool reassuring line? He was on a roll this week!

“Oh my gosh- Spiderman! I mean, oh my gosh. Wow. Hehe, thanks for saving us,” She chuckled nervously. She normally wasn’t one to act like that, and Miles would know considering he came to this art store nearly every week. Leona was the owner of the store, but she worked nearly every job in it. The only time Miles had gone there and she wasn’t stocking the shelves or working behind the register had been one memorable flu season. She normally joked around with him like they were best buds, but he wasn’t exactly the Miles she knew right now. He couldn’t blame her for being a little starstruck. He was a bit of a Spiderman fanboy himself before he actually became Spiderman. 

“My pleasure.” He really was nailing it today holy shit. “I guess I should probably wait until the police come to get this guy huh?” 

“They should be here soon, I called them as soon as you distracted him,” She told him. The guy seemed to just be a low end robber who was just after the cash register. He probably only chose this place because it was one of the few small stores around, and he wasn’t exactly prepared to deal with security guards and cameras. Guess he didn’t count on a Spiderman either. 

“Thanks, that was good thinking.” The two lapsed into silence after that, waiting patiently until the sirens and flashing lights through the window told them the cops were there.

“Guess I better swing on out of here,” He said, carefully hiding the panic in his voice when he saw his dad getting out of the car. Shit he really should have thought about this.

“Spiderman, wait!” Leona called. “I need to thank you somehow for saving my store. Let me give you a Spiderman discount or something! I mean, I don’t know if you really do art or something but your suit looks like you designed it yourself. Not that it looks bad! It’s amazing actually I mean, it's just that it looks like it was painted?” She trailed off awkwardly, making it sound more like a question than a statement. “I can offer you 20 percent off whenever you come in?”

“Oh my god!” He yelled excitement making him momentarily forget about keeping his voice an octave deeper than it normally was. His dad, who had walked in sometime while Leona was making her offer, cleared his throat, and Miles really hoped it was more of a “fuck gotta deal with Spiderman again” thing, rather than a ‘fuck my son is Spiderman’ thing.

“I mean, that would be amazing,” He corrected himself. Leona was smiling brightly. 

“Great! Officer, this is the man who tried to rob me,” She said, turning her attention to his dad. “Thankfully, Spiderman was here to save me.”

“Yeah, thankfully,” Shit his dad was giving him a look. He should probably leave. Now. 

“Well now that everything's sorted out...” He slowly inched to the door.

“Hope to see you soon Spiderman!” Leona called. 

“Stay out of trouble,” His dad added.

“Yup, see you soon, definitely. Bye!’

He may be getting this superhero thing down, but this double life gig was a lot harder than it looked.


End file.
